


Beach Day

by milktee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Post-Time Skip, Reader-Insert, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milktee/pseuds/milktee
Summary: Since birth, you've never really felt a difference in temperature. You weren't super close to your soulmate's location, but you weren't that far away either. Only those with extreme temperatures were desperate to find their soulmate, so you figured you'd meet yours whenever fate planned it.But when their super long 'vacation' ruins all your summer plans, you decide it's time to finally find them.[Soulmate AU where the closer you are to your soulmate, the warmer you feel, and the farther away you are, the colder you get]
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	Beach Day

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello I've been thinking of that soulmate au from that one tumblr post so I decided to write a little something something on it hehe
> 
> Basically, the closer you are to your soulmate, the warmer you get. Maybe they go on vacation to a city near you, and the warmth you feel makes you realize you have a chance at finding them. But once they go back home, you feel cold all of a sudden. Once you actually find them, you can still feel how close or apart you are, but it doesn't affect you as much anymore. Just a literal game of hot and cold.

Hinata watched the orange sunset as he finished up his cool-down stretches. Communicating with his beach partner was still a bit difficult, thus they’d had a rough match today. Hinata sighed as he gathered his things. He’d review his Portuguese over dubbed anime once he got back to his room.

Hinata looked down at the coarse sand and shuffled his feet into it. He still wasn’t used to the way the sand would try to sink his bare feet, and keep him from flying high. Training in Brazil was harder than he originally thought, but he was determined to reach his goals. In his first year of highschool, he’d made a promise, and there was no way he was giving up - not when he’d made it this far.

“Hold it, right there!” Hinata spinned around to face a panting girl. Her messy hair and irregular breaths indicated she’d been rushing to get here. The orange glow of the sun shone around her, and he couldn't help but stare.

That’s when he noticed it.

He was so focused on his exercise that he hadn’t even noticed the rising waves of heat his body felt. That is, until you called out to him. Now the sun’s rays were pushing against him like an incoming tide at full force, with no intention of leaving.

But he didn’t mind at all.

“Do you have any idea how cold it was for me the last few months?!” Incandescent eyes glared up at him, and suddenly, it was his turn to catch his breath. Her presence was captivating and it brought warmth to every part of his being. “I had to wear a _winter parka_ at the beach!”

He didn’t mean to, but he broke into laughter at those words. Back in Japan, he’d never really felt a difference in temperature, so he assumed you probably lived in the same country as well. When he left for Brazil, he did feel a bit guilty over how it would affect you, but he decided to make it up to you later.

For him, living in Brazil hadn’t felt _that hot_ since the cold from the distance between you somewhat balanced it out. But it wasn’t the lack of heat that had bothered him. He’d been alone for so long without the comfort of home, friends, and family. He’d spent so many lonely nights with no one to talk to, and no one to hold.

But, here you are. You were his sun, and he’d been longing to feel your warmth for the longest time. 

He didn’t even know your name, yet you’d already had such an impact on him. He'd always imagined he'd encounter you somewhere in Japan watching one of his games. However, Brazil was the catalyst of your arrival, and with you gazing up at him, he didn't mind this alternate story line.

“I’m sorry,” He smiled. “I’m Hinata Shouyou, and I promise I’ll never make you feel so cold again.” His heart soared when you returned your bright smile. The sunset behind you looked even more beautiful with you in it.

You repeated your name, and he has to stop himself from repeating it back. Brazil had been harsh to him so far, yet it was worth finally meeting you.

“And I promise you I won’t do the same to you either.”

**Author's Note:**

> hinata in Brazil hit harder than *that* moment at nationals for me this boy must be protected at all costs.
> 
> anyways I hope y'all enjoyed this and take care!


End file.
